Una verdad distinta
by Ginny PoshSpice
Summary: capítulo 5 arriba. Otra mensaje del misterioso chico. corto el capi pero sirve pal sexto cap. cap 4¿por qué Hermione besa a Ron? lean para descubrirlo.
1. Capítulo 1 conociendo a los amigos

Disclamer: Nada de Harry Potter es mío por mucho que quisiera, la historia es totalmente mía.

Nota del autor: Siempre he pensado en ver a Ron y a Hermione como pareja y a Harry como el mejor amigo de ellos dos, pero y si Harry no estuviera ahí, como sería de diferente la relación de Ron y Hermione. De eso es mi historia, de un mundo sin Voldemort y Harry.

Prólogo:

Un mundo en paz, sin guerras y sin conflictos, es así como a estado en los últimos 50 años el mundo, sin señores tenebrosos, ni chicos que tienen que cumplir profesias, solo personas comunes y corrientes, reciviendo una educación y entendiendo lo que es la adolescia. Y aquí es donde realmente empieza mi historia.

Capítulo 1

Actualidad.

La gente recorre los ándenes, apresurada por subir a sus trenes. Una familia de pelirrojos destaca entre ellos. Una madre gritando que se den prisa y desapareciendo por un muro.

Una chica de unos once años arrastraba un gran baúl, había sido extraña la forma en la que había entrado ahí, primero lechuzas que entregaban cartas, una noticia de que fue aceptada en un colegio para magos, el cual no había sido solicitado. Unos padres dentistas orgullosos por tener una bruja en la familia y el hecho de acabar de atravesar una pared de ladrillos solidos. Eso si era extraño, penso la chica. Sus padres la despedian ella subío al tren. Y comenzo a buscar un vagón vacio. No había ninguno, solo un vagón al final del tren con un chico sentado solo viendo hacía fuera de la ventana.

"Hola" dijo la chica.

"Hola"murmuro el chico dentro.

"¿Puedo sentarme aquí?" perguntó la chica.

"Sí no hay otro lugar" contesto el chico y la volteó a ver.

La chica se fijo que traía mugre en la nariz.

"Tu nariz esta sucia" le dijo la chica sentandose frente al chico que tenía frente. Por fin lo pudo ver pelirrojo de ojos azules y pecoso. La chica penso que el chico que tenía delante era guapo a pesar de la expresión que le dio.

"¿Enserio¿Dónde?"

"En la nariz" contesto la chica extrañada.

"No me refiero en qué parte de mi cuerpo sino en qué parte de mi nariz."

"Ah" dijo la chica "Ahí" dijo y señalo la parte izquierda de la nariz del chico.

"¿Dónde?" preguntó el chico sin haber entendido donde le señalaba.

"Hay aquí" dijo la chica y le toco la parte de la nariz que estaba sucia.

El chico toco su mano. Se sintio extraña. Estando ahí ella tocando su cara y él tocando su mano. La chica se alejo de él y se volvio a sentar frente de él.

"Y… ¿Cómo te llamas?" le preguntó el chico a la chica intentando que el incomo silencio que se había hecho entre los dos no continuara.

"Hermione Jane Granger" dijo la chica y le tendio su mano para que el chico la estrechara. "¿Y el tuyo?"

El chico se aclaro la garganta y le tendio su mano a la chica.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley" dijo el chico y estrecho la mano a la chica.

"Pues mucho gusto Ronald Bilius Weasley."

El chico se estremecio.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó la chica.

"No lo digas completo"

"¿Qué?"

"Mi nombre, solo dime Ron"

"Bueno 'solo Ron' a mí dime solo Hermione, ya que Jane no me agrada demasiado."

"Y ¿Qué edad tienes Hermione?" le preguntó Ron.

"10"

"¿Pero que no para entrar a Hogwarts tienes que tener 11 años?"

"Mi décimoprimer cumpleaños es dentro de 18 díaz, así que ya casí tengo 11"

"Oh," dijo Ron " entonces eres del 19 de septiembre"

"Sí" contesto Hermione. "Y tú¿Qué edad tienes?"

"Yo tengo 11, los cumplí en marzo"

Siguieron hablando todo el camino de ida a Hogwarts. Cuando llegaron al castillo fueron seleccionados con el resto de los estudiantes de primero. Más fue la sorpresa de los dos chicos haber quedado en la misma casa.

Nota del auotor: esepero les guste este capítulo. Es un nuevo concepto que me invente. Se que no debo desaparecer personajes, pero después de mucho análisis, Harry y Voldemort me parecieron innecesarios, y más con él concepto en mente. Este cap fue mera introducción para lo que viene. So reviewenlo y los veo en la siguiente. Lean mis otras stories: Secretos, amor y verdad, y Prdón Hermione. So until the next time. Se que fue algo corto, pero los siguientes capítulos seran más largos.


	2. Capítulo 2 ¿Pensando en chicas?

Disclamer: Na' de Harry Potter me pertenece aunque me encantara, la historia es totalmente mía ®.

Nota del autor: lamento la demora, pero había que pensar este capítulo para dar pauta del siguiente. Espero que esto les recuerde el dulce traslado de la niñez a la adolescencia.

Prologo: a veces los niños cambian y se convierten en adolescentes sin saber que es lo que les espera, sin tener idea de que esos cambios pueden ser para toda la vida.

Capitulo2

Ron.

Estaban en su segundo año.

Era navidad todo el mundo estaba de vacaciones y un chico salió de su cuarto. De su propio cuarto sin nadie que lo molestara, eso le encantaba, podía hacer todo lo que quisiera, le gustaba eso tener su propio cuarto para él solo. Lo que siempre se pregunto, fue cómo era que la torre de Gryffindor a pesar de sus dimensiones tuviera cuartos para cada uno de la casa. Eso era increíble.

El chico se dio cuenta de que solo divagaba en sus pensamientos, había bajado a la sala común solo para ver a una persona, su amiga Hermione. Se sentó en un sillón mullido cerca de la chimenea, y cerca de la entrada del ala de las chicas. Estuvo un rato sentado esperando. Por fin bajo.

"Ron te levantaste temprano" le dijo la chica al verlo sentado. La chica llevaba puesto su camisón.

"Si no tenía sueño, y además quería ver mis regalos." Dijo levantándose del sillón.

"¿Que te regalaron?" pregunto Hermione.

"Lo de rigor, un suéter tejido por mamá"

"A bueno"

Se hizo un incomodo silencio entre los dos. Ron se volvió a sentar.

"Ron" murmuro Hermione.

De repente volteo a ver a Hermione. La miró de arriba abajo y vio que sangraba, un hilillo de sangre recorría su pierna derecha, la sangre escurría y bajaba hacía el piso.

"¿Qué te sucede Hermione, sangras?"

"No, lo sé" dijo Hermione, de repente su mirada se perdió, ahora entendía lo que le sucedía.

"Tenemos que llevarte con la señora Pomfrey."

"No, no voy a ir"

"¿Cómo de que no! Me vas a acompañar a la enfermeríaen este instante" dijo Ron la tomo de la mano y la arrastro fuera de la torre de Gryffindor.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería Ron irrumpió en ella todavía con Hermione agarrada de la mano.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto la señora Pomfrey.

"Es Hermione" dijo Ron. "Esta sangrando y no sabe la razón del porque"

La enfermera volteó a mirar a Hermione.

"Ya entiendo" dijo la señora Pomfrey.

"Ya entiende ¿Qué?"

"Señorita Granger vaya al baño de la enfermería lávese por favor y ahí encontrara lo necesario usted sabe para que. Ah, sí, y hay un pequeño hechizo que sirve para limpiar. Es _cleanso_."

Hermione solo afirmo con la cabeza y se fue al baño.

"¿Qué le pasa, qué le sucede?"

La señora pomfrey miro a Ron y solo sonrió.

"Los padres deberían de enseñarles todo esto en casa." Le dijo a Ron.

"Enseñarnos ¿Qué?" preguntó Ron.

"Nunca se a encontrado pensando en alguna chica" le dijo la señora Pomfrey a Ron.

"¿De qué habla?"

"Si respóndalo joven Weasley, nunca se ha encontrado pensando en una chica" repitió la señora Pomfrey.

"Sí" dijo Ron titubeante. "En mi hermana, en mi madre. No entiendo su pregunta."

"Me refiero no solo a personas de su familia, sino a una chica de su edad"

"Pues sí, mi mejor amiga es una mujer y se encuentra en este momento en el baño, y no se que es lo que le pasa, en esa chica estoy pensando en este mismo instante"

"Ok" dijo la señora Pomfrey. "Siente algo más que mera mistad por la señorita Granger"

Ron se quedo callado. Figuro a Hermione en su mente. La chica le sonreía. Le gustaba su sonrisa eso era cierto, pero no le gustaba, era simplemente su amiga. Lo que si le vino a la mente después de eso fue una chica de sexto año iba en Ravenclaw. La chica era muy guapa alta rubia de ojos color avellana. La chica le parecía hermosa.

"Creo saber a que se refiere" dijo Ron. "Pero por Hermione no siento nada, es simplemente mi amiga, pero hay una chica de sexto año que esta…" Ron se detuvo, estaba hablando más de la cuenta.

"Ve lo que le digo, usted también esta cambiando" dijo la señora Pomfrey cuando Hermione se acercaba a ellos. "Esta todo bien señorita Granger"

"Perfectamente" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Ron y Hermione estaban a punto de salir de la enfermería cuando la señora Pomfrey los detuvo.

"Chicos esperen un segundo, solo para que no les caiga como cubetada de agua fría, comenzando el próximo periodo les daré clases."

"Sí señora Pomfrey" dijeron Ron y Hermione sin prestar mucha atención.

N/a: ya leyeron, so reviewenlo.


	3. Capitulo 3 Peleas

Disclamer: Na' de Harry potter me pertenece.

Nota del autor: he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, y como prometí, más largo esta vez. Mucho más largo, en mi PC abarco 5 hojas, bastante largo para los dos capítulos anteriores que ni juntos hacen la mitad de este, pero bueno aquí esta la historia, espero les guste.

Prologo: el hecho de cambiar, el hecho de tener que crecer, nos hace ver que los amigos son lo más importante en ese momento. No importa lo que suceda.

Capítulo 3

Hermione.

"Clase por favor guarden silencio" había dicho la señora Pomfrey.

Unos cuantos callaron, otros seguían hablando.

La clase quincenal de la señora Pomfrey con los chicos de tercer año, en esta ocasión no iba demasiado bien. Los chicos habían comenzado una guerra de pergaminos arrugados y se los estaban aventando. La señora Pomfrey estaba harta tenía que salir de allí.

"Clase olvide unas cosas en la enfermería para la clase, voy por ellas." Había dicho la señora Pomfrey y salió del aula en la que estaba.

Neville se levanto de su asiento y fue a abrir una de las ventanas, la última hora del día y estaban a punto de acabar su tercer año en la escuela más importante y famosa. Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería.

Volviendo a lo de Neville y la ventana. Hacía demasiado calor, la primavera estaba sobre de ellos y lo único que querían los alumnos de tercer año de Gryffindor era salir de ahí.

"Te dije que dejaras de molestarme" grito de repente Dean. "Estoy intentando dormir, deja ya de aventarme cosas."

"Yo no te estoy aventando nada" dijo Parvati.

"¿Qué no me estas aventando nada? Por favor, si no es así entonces ¿qué es esto?" dijo levantando un trozo de pergamino del piso el cual estaba empapado en tinta.

"Un pergamino empapado en tinta" dijo Parvati viéndolo.

"No me había dado cuenta" dijo Dean.

"Pero yo no lo avente." Dijo Parvati.

"Si no fuiste tú, entonces quién fue"

"Fue Seamus" dijo Parvati.

"Parvati" dijo Seamus entre dientes.

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en la parte de atrás del salón viendo la batalla campal que se estaba formando frente a ellos.

"Ron" murmuro la chica.

"¿Sí?" contesto el chico.

"¿Qué se siente tener 14 años y tener que lidiar con una bola de niñatos?"

"No entiendo tu pregunta Hermione" de repente el chico cayo en la cuenta. "El hecho de que en marzo haya cumplido 14 años no quiere decir, que a los demás los considere poca cosa o inferiores a mi, Hermione ¿a qué se debió tu pregunta?" le dijo el chico extrañado.

"No ha nada" respondió la chica. Se había sonrojado. Se había quedando admirando a Ron mientras hablaba, no era la primera vez que le sucedía, siempre que hablaba con él quedaba encantada con su mirada, sus gestos, a veces era difícil concentrarse en lo que él le decía.

La chica aún recordaba la pelea que habían tenido el día de San Valentín, y todo por culpa de una estupida confesión y un oso de peluche.

**Flash back.**

Las lechuzas volaban por todo el comedor. La gente charlaba y reía. Los cubiertos se oían tintinear por todos lados. Y de repente Hermione lo miró, se iba acercando a ella con paso decidido. El chico se sentó a su lado.

"¿Cómo amaneciste? le preguntó sirviéndose cereal en un plato.

"Bien" le había contestado ella.

"Oye has visto a Ginny"

"Sí" contesto la chica. "Esta sentada detrás de todas esas lechuzas que están ahí" dijo Hermione señalándole el punto exacto donde se acababa de posar una lechuza.

Ron nada más miro la cara de sorpresa de su hermana y continúo comiendo su cereal.

Hermione sonrió, le gustaba ver que Ron se ponía celoso por el hecho de que prácticamente le estaban arrebatando a su hermana.

Hermione volteó a su alrededor. Todos y todas recibían cartas y regalos de San Valentín, sin embargo ella aún no recibía ninguno, ok, podemos aceptar que no era popular, pero el hecho de que no recibiera una tarjeta de San Valentín ni siquiera de su mejor amigo. Eso si que la hacía sentir vacía.

"Ron"

"¿Qué?"

"Se te olvido algo" dijo la chica en un tono demasiado severo.

"Hermione ya te dije que la tarea de transformaciones si la termine."

"No tonto, no me refiero a eso."

"Entonces ¿a qué te refieres?"

"¿Qué día es hoy? Ron"

"Viernes"

"La fecha Ron"

"14 de febrero eso que tiene de… ohh" dijo Ron. "Lo siento Hermione feliz día del amor y la amistad" dijo abrazándola.

Ese día transcurrió normal hasta la tarde a la hora de la cena.

Un grito interrumpió la cena. Todos voltearon buscando la fuente de ese ruido. Y entonces lo vieron una lechuza había entrado al comedor. Llevaba amarrado un oso de peluche que era el que gritaba. La lechuza planeo hasta posarse frente de Hermione y estiró la pata, para que le pudiera quitar el martirio del oso de peluche gritón.

Hermione desato el oso de la pata de la lechuza y lo puso sobre la mesa cuando la lechuza se alejaba volando.

El oso era bonito se movía en todas direcciones y se fijo en Hermione.

"Tu debes ser Hermione" dijo el oso poniéndose de pie.

"Sí lo soy ¿Por qué?"

(N/a: recuerdan al oso de inteligencia artificial. Pues este oso es como ese)

"Perfecto" dijo el oso. Carraspeó un poco antes de volver a hablar. "Hermione eres demasiado bella, me encanta tu forma de ser, pero sin embargo no puedo decirte quién soy. Solo puedo decirte una cosa. Me gustas y creó que eres fantástica." Termino de decir el oso y se volvió a sentar en la mesa.

Hermione se había puesto súper roja, lo único que quería era que la tierra se la tragara, y más por el silencio sepulcral que se hizo en el comedor.

De vuelta en la sala común.

"Deberías de estar contenta de que te hayan dado un oso por San Valentín."

"Sí" dijo Hermione. La chica aún no daba crédito a lo que el oso había dicho. Volteó a ver a Ron. "Pero al menos se acordaron de la fecha y me dieron algo" le dijo al chico.

"Ya vas a empezar."

"No voy a empezar, por qué siempre le sacas la vuelta a todo. Yo tengo razón tu ni siquiera te acordaste de la fecha." La chica se le quedo viendo. "Feliz día del amor y la amistad" dijo la chica imitándolo.

"¿Por qué te enojas de todo?" le dijo Ron.

"No me enojo de todo."

"Claro que sí, te enojas hasta porque la mosca pasa volando cerca de ti."

"¿Eso crees?" Le dijo Hermione casi gritando.

"Sí eso creo, y dudo mucho que haya alguien que te aguante."

"Por si no te diste cuenta, si hay alguien a quien le importo."

"Crees acaso que le importas solo porque te mando un estupido oso de peluche".

"Oye" se quejo el osito.

"Si, si no le importara no lo hubiera mandado."

"Si de verdad le importaras te hubiera dicho su nombre"

"Eres un imbécil"

"Y ahora me llamas imbécil" dijo el chico airado y gritando.

"Es imposible hablar contigo Ronald" uhh Hermione utilizando artillería pesada. Bueno la chica tomo al oso del sillón, subió por las escaleras que conducían al ala este de los cuartos de la chicas.

Pero Hermione no se dio cuenta de algo que sucedió instantáneamente después de que subiera las escaleras.

"Le gusto" decía el chico brincando de alegría.

**Fin del flash back.**

El estruendo de una silla le hizo voltear a ver a Dean y a Seamus que se estaban peleando en medio del salón de clase. (N/a: cuando mis compañeros e pelean siempre lo hacen cuando no hay maestros, y es mejor el espectáculo si esta todo el salón presente.)

"Suéltame cabrón hijo de mierda" decía Dean.

"No maldito puto" dijo Seamus dándole un puñetazo en la estomago.

Dean se contrajo por el golpe pero esto le dio ventaja sobre de Seamus que ya estaba cantando victoria. Dean le soltó una patada en los huev… que diga en los bajos.

"Maldito puto chinga tu madre cabrón" dijo Seamus retorciéndose de dolor.

"Ahí viene Pomfrey" grito Neville el cual había estado vigilando la puerta.

Dean regreso corriendo a su lugar como niño bueno. Y Seamus a duras penas pudo sentarse todavía agarrándose los huev… que diga los bajos. De tanto dolor que tenía. (N/a: me ha tocado ver esa escena millones de veces en mi salón de clases.)

"Bueno niños se han portado bien" le dijo la señora Pomfrey a la clase.

"Sí señora Pomfrey" contestaron todos al unísono.

"Esta me la pagas Cabrón" le dijo Seamus a Dean el cual (n/a: Seamus) estaba sentado detrás de Dean.

"Eso solo será si te puedes mover."

"Bueno volvamos a nuestra clase" Había dicho la señora Pomfrey. Pero en ese momento sonó el timbre dando por finalizada la clase. Todos ya iban a salir del salón cuando:

"Clase espero tengan un buen verano, dentro de dos semanas yo ya no tengo clase con ustedes así que hasta el próximo curso." Termino de decir.

Todos los alumnos salieron de clase. Se dirigieron a su torre. Dejaron las cosas y bajaron a cenar. Después de la cena estuvieron mucho rato en la sala de Gryffindor haciéndose patos. Ya se habían ido todos a su cuartos la sala había quedado vacía. Pero si uno se disponía subir las escaleras que daban al lado este de la torre, y hubieran avanzado hasta le mitad de este pasillo, se habría dado cuenta de que una chica de 13 años que estaba en su cama abrazando a su osito de peluche no podía dormir. Y era solo debido a una razón. Ron.

La chica miro a su osito, el cual se había quedado dormido.

"Maldito calor murmuró" eso era cierto hacía demasiado calor. Se sentó en su cama y miro a su alrededor, su cuarto era un desastre, tenía que arreglarlo, quien llegara a ver el cuarto podría decir que la chica era un completo desastre aunque no fuera así. Se levanto de su cama y salió de su cuarto. Una extraña idea había pasado por su cabeza. La chica bajo la escaleras del lado este de la torre. Cruzo la sala común y subió las escaleras del lado oriente de la torre que dirigían a los dormitorios de los chicos.

Avanzo unos 15 metros y por fin llego al cuarto que buscaba. La chica abrió la puerta, sabía que no estaría cerrada.

La chica entro en el cuarto.

"Ron" murmuró.

El chico no se movió ni 5cm.

"Ron" dijo la chica un poco más fuerte.

"Déjame dormir mamá 5 minutos más."

"Ronald yo no soy tu madre" dijo la chica poniendo su manos a cada lado de su cintura.

El chico despertó intentando enfocar la imagen que tenía enfrente.

"¿Hermione?" preguntó el chico.

"Sí soy yo"

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"No podía dormir" contesto simplemente la chica.

"Y ¿qué quieres hacer?" dijo el chico casi lamentando haber dicho eso.

"Dar una vuelta" contestó la chica. "A parte hace calor me gustaría salir a los terrenos."

"Hermione ¿estás bien?"

"Sí"

"Seguro qué estas bien" dijo Ron sentándose en su cama.

"Estoy segura Ronald" dijo la chica. Mirándolo fijamente.

"No estas en tu periodo ¿Verdad?" dijo el chico poniéndose de pie. Traía únicamente puestos unos boxers.

"No" contesto la chica.

El chico ya se dirigía a la puerta para salir de su cuarto.

"No te vas a poner siquiera una camiseta." Le dijo Hermione.

El chico la miro se dio la vuelta, abrió uno de los cajones del mueble de ropa y saco una playera blanca.

"Y ¿qué¿Tú te vas a ir así?"

"Sí ¿por qué?" dijo la chica. Iba vestida simplemente con su pijama. Pantalón lila y una camiseta blanca de tirantes encima de su bra.

"No por nada."

Salieron del cuarto del chico. Caminaron en silencio hasta salir del castillo.

Fuera la brisa estaba caliente. A pesar de ser como las 2:00 am hacía mucho calor.

"Caminemos junto al lago por favor" dijo la chica. La vista era bonita había una gran luna llena que alumbraba todos los terrenos de Hogwarts

El chico no respondió, solo la siguió hasta el lago. El agua del lago subía y bajaba. La chica se quito las pantuflas y comenzó a caminar por la parte más baja de agua, la cual apenas si le cubría los pies.

"Hermione" dijo el chico rompiendo el silencio que había entre ellos. Él caminaba sobre de la tierra húmeda.

"Si Ronald"

"Me preguntaba si querías, quedigasiquisieras…" las palabras salían atropelladamente de su boca.

"¿Sí quería qué?"

"Quesitepareceríairacasaelverano, solosiquisieras"

"Ronald si quieres que te entienda habla más despacio y no juntes las palabras."

Ron estaba a punto de replicar.

"Y mi repuesta es sí" contesto la chica.

"¿Qué si…" el chico no lo termino de decir, Hermione le había pateado (aventado) agua, y le había dado de lleno en la camiseta mojándole gran parte de ella.

"¿Con qué a esas vamos?"

"No lo sé" contestó la chica juguetonamente y aventándole más agua.

El chico se agacho y recogió algo del lodo sobre del que caminaba y se lo aventó a la chica. El lodo le dio de lleno en la cara.

"Ronald Weasley" le grito la chica. "Esto no se queda así" dijo la chica la cual jalo a Ron hacía sí, e hizo que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayo de espaldas en la parte baja del lago mojándose él y mojando a Hermione por el agua que salto.

"Lo siento" dijo la chica sin sentirlo. Y le tendió la mano. Par ayudarlo a salir.

"Ah sí, estas perdonada." Dijo el chico levantando su mano y tomando la que la chica le daba para poder levantarse. Pero Hermione no estaba preparada para lo que siguió. Ron jalo a Hermione, la cual perdió el equilibrio cayendo en el agua y mojándose toda.

"Necesitabas enjuagarte la cara." Le dijo Ron para justificarse, él cual ya se había puesto de pie y se dirigía a una parte más profunda del lago. Ahora la chica también estaba mojada de lo pies a la cabeza.

La chica se puso de pie y vio aún a Ron de espaldas así que lo que ella hizo fue tomar una pequeña carrera y empujarlo para que se hundiera un poco en el agua. Eso surtió efecto, el chico cayo en la parte profunda del lago. Eso al chico lo tomo por sorpresa, pero nada un poco por debajo del agua y salió del agua tomando a Hermione por la cintura y se volvió a hundir junto con ella en la parte profunda del lago.

"Ron suéltame" gritó la chica, si como no.

"No lo voy a hacer" le contesto éste. Y se sumergió en el agua junto a la chica.

La chica comenzó a luchar con su captor. Tratando de salir a la superficie. Al fin logro soltarse y nadar a la superficie. El chico la siguió.

"¿Qué me querías matar?" le pregunto la chica.

"No, solo trataba de ahogarte" dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

Hermione nado hasta la orilla. Al salir del lago se acostó sobre la tierra húmeda. Su jueguito la había dejado exhausta.

Ron la siguió y se acostó a la izquierda de ella. La volteó a ver y el chico giro hacía su derecha hasta quedar sobre de ella (N/a: No sean malpensados.) se recargo sobre de las palmas de sus manos (las de él) y se le quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos.

La chica si ya respiraba entrecortadamente comenzó a respirar más entrecortadamente. La cara del chico se iba acercando más a la de ella. Sus rostros estaban a escasos 2cm. Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse. El chico cerró los ojos, la chica hizo lo mismo.

"Siempre estarás ahí ¿verdad?" murmuró Hermione. Ella aún esperaba que sus labios se tocaran. Pero sin embargo.

"Tenemos que volver" murmuró el chico. La chica abrió los ojos. "Se esta haciendo tarde. Si Filch nos encuentra nos pondrá de patitas en la calle." Dijo Ron aún estaba muy cerca de su cara pero poco a poco se fue alejando de ella. El chico se puso de pie y le tendió su mano para que ella pudiera levantarse. La chica la tomo y se levanto del piso. Miró a su alrededor buscando sus pantuflas y las levanto de este.

Regresaron al castillo, todo el camino fue en silencio hasta que llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda.

"Rictus de cerdo" dijo Ron.

La dama gorda se levanto de un sobresalto.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí, y a estas horas de la madrugada?" les pregunto. "Y están empapados. ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?"

"Nos va a dejar pasar o ¿no?" dijo Ron algo molesto.

El cuadro de la dama gorda se movió dejando pasar a los chicos.

Caminaron a través de la sala y cada uno se dirigió a sus escaleras correspondientes.

"Buenas noches" dijo Ron desapareciendo por el pasillo que dirigía a su cuarto.

La chica subió las escaleras que dirigían al pasillo que la llevaba a su cuarto sin poder evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Así la chica se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente:

"Ginny soy besable" le pregunto de repente Hermione a al pequeña pelirroja.

"Claro que sí" le dijo la chica. "¿a qué se refiere tu pregunta?"

"A nada Gin a nada"

"No es por Ron o ¿si?"

Hermione volteó a ver a su amiga y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.

"Es un tonto Herms, no te pongas así" dijo Ginny tratando de consolarla.

N/a: ya leyeron manden reviews, si no lo hacen, como podré subir el siguiente capítulo que ya estoy comenzando a escribir. Espero manden montones de reviews.

Algo del prox. Capítulo.

"¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?"

La chica lo beso en los labios.

"Tengo novio Ron"

"Esta bien no importa, además sería muy tonto de mi parte si creyera..."

Hasta el prox. capítulo.


	4. Capitulo 4 El baile de Navidad

Disclamer: na' de Harry Potter me pertenece, la historia si es mía.

Nota del autor: se que tal vez este capítulo esta corto, pero francamente, no se me ocurrió que más escribirle. Del punto de vista de Ron, y un pequeño pedaso del punto de vista de Hermione se cuenta este breve relato.

Prólogo: Celos, santos y benditos celos, que haríamos si ellos no existieran, no lo sé, ya que son parte de nuestra supervivencia.

Capítulo4

Ron

"Tengo novio Ron" le dijo la chica preocupada.

"Bien" dijo Ron secamente. "No me importa que vallas con él, al fin y al cabo no quería ir contigo al baile." Le dijo Ron fríamente. Sin mirarla a los ojos.

"Ron…" dijo una Hermione desecha en lagrimas.

Que rápido empezó a llorar pensó el chico. Ron la volteó a ver. Pero con quien se encontró no fue con Hermione, sino con ¿Ginny?

El chico despertó sobresaltado sobre lo que acaba de soñar, lo había estado soñando toda la última semana y sabía perfectamente la razón le había dado tantas vueltas al hecho de invitar a Hermione al baile de navidad, que ya hasta soñaba cuál iba a ser la respuesta de la chica. Había veces que ella le contestaba que sí y que lo besaba, y que lo aventaba a su cama y que se quitaba la camiseta que traía puesta y que… pero había veces en que soñaba que ella le decía que no y se besaba frente a él con un tipo que no tenía cara.

"Hermione podemos hablar" le pregunto Ron al encontrarla sentada en la sala común detrás de un grueso libro.

"Claro, pero ¿A qué se debe tanta seriedad Ron?" le dijo Hermione sorprendida.

"Es que…"

"Es que ¿Qué? Ron"

"Me preguntaba… si…"

"Si ¿qué?" dijo la chica mirando sus hermosísimos ojos azules. Ron pestaño.

"Si querrías ir conmigo al baile." Dijo Ron muy bajito.

"Sí"

"Claro comprenderé que me digas que no por que ya tienes pareja" dijo Ron mirando para otro lado.

"Ron escuchaste lo que te dije" le pregunto Hermione haciendo que el chico la mirara a los ojos.

"Dijiste no" dijo el chico intentando adivinar lo que decían los ojos de la chica.

"Dije que si Ronald, que sí aceptaba ir contigo al baile."

"¿De verdad?"

"De verdad" contesto la chica.

Ron le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se alejo de ella con una sonrisa en la cara. Y salió de la sala común.

Pero si tan solo Ron hubiera visto cuando Krum se acercaba a Hermione a la hora de la cena se hubiera percatado que Krum se había acercado a hablar con Hermione. Y hubiera escuchado lo que dijo la chica.

"Es Ron, lo comprenderá"

(N/a: soné como Mary Alice de Desesperate Housewives)

* * *

Pero sin embargo en cuanto Hermione le dijo a Ron que Víctor Krum la había invitado al baile pues la reacción de Ron, no se puede decir que era de comprensión.

"Oh, vamos Ron" le dijo la chica poniendo una cara de puchero y después sonriéndole, esa sonrisa que podía lograr que mil icebergs se derritieran en ese instante.

"Esta bien, pero iras al siguiente baile conmigo"

"Eso me parece perfecto" contesto la chica. Lo abrazo y se alejo caminando a su clase de aritmancia. La chica se detuvo y se volteó. "Pero me juras que no importa ¿verdad?"

Ron movió la cabeza diciendo no. La chica sonrió y volvió a darse la vuelta.

"No sabes cuanto me importa, y si lo supieras no te irías con él" murmuró Ron cuando la chica se alejaba.

* * *

El día del baile Ron se levanto algo temprano, se asomo por su ventana, y vio, que apenas estaba amaneciendo.

Había tenido el sueño más raro de su vida. Había soñado que Krum estaba con Hermione y los dos estaban muy acaramelados cerca del lago, Krum la había comenzado a besar, sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, y estas llegaron al cierre (cremallera) del vestido de Hermione, y comenzaba a bajar el cierre de su vestido, mientras seguía besándola, la chica se recostaba en el pasto, y Krum seguía besándola, pero ahora Krum estaba sobre de ella, la escena cambiaba ya no era Krum quien estaba sobre de Hermione besándola, sino era él, Ron.

Ron besaba a la chica con demasiada pasión, demasiada, la chica lo separo de ella.

"Ron que no te das cuenta de que esto tan solo es un sueño, no es real." Le dijo Hermione.

"¿Un sueño?" preguntó el chico.

"Ron despierta antes de que mojes la cama" dijo la chica sonriéndole.

Y así fue como Ron se había despertado, al haber sentido su cama mojada. Después de limpiar todo y cambiarse. Se asomo por su ventana, y ahí era donde se encontraba en ese momento.

"Hermione" susurró. Se dio la vuelta y salió de su cuarto.

Después del desayuno, salieron todos los Weasleys acompañados por Hermione y por Neville. Comenzaron una guerra de bolas de nieve y no terminaron si no hasta que oscureció, Hermione se había ido dos horas antes a arreglarse. Ron la miro alejarse cuando una bola de nieve le dio de lleno en la cara.

"Weasley por favor, sabemos que se te cae la baba por ella, pero al menos cierra la boca cuando la mires." Le dijo Fred a Ron.

"Sabes Ron, francamente Fred tiene razón en eso, si te gusta la chica, ve y dile lo que sientes por ella." Le dijo George casi a gritos.

"¡Qué bueno que nadie escucha!" murmuró Ron sarcásticamente.

Al haber regresado a la torre de Gryffindor Ron subió a su cuarto a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa.

Su traje era bastante elegante, su corbata de moño era lo único que lo destrozaba, ya que nuestro querido Ron, no sabía como amarrarla.

El chico bajo a la sala común. Y la vio ahí de pie, parecía que estaba esperando a alguien. Se veía tan hermosa pensó el chico. Pero no para él, se veía hermosa para Krum, para el cerdo de Krum.

Ron se acerco a la chica.

"Ron, bien, al fin bajaste" le dijo la chica. "Francamente creí que iba a bajar al rellano yo sola."

"Ya ves para eso son los amigos ¿no? Para acompañar a los amigos en los momentos más difíciles." Contestó Ron fríamente.

Pareció que Hermione no noto la nota de frialdad de Ron.

"Tienes razón, para eso son los amigos." Le dijo la chica sonriendo. "Anda Ron ven, que te voy a hacer el nudo de tu corbata."

Ron ni se movió de donde estaba, así que fue Hermione la que se acerco a él y le anudo la corbata.

"Ya esta" dijo Hermione dándole los últimos toques a la corbata de Ron."

"¿Nos vamos?" le preguntó la chica.

"Claro" contestó Ron.

Salieron de la sala común y se dirigieron al gran comedor.

En el hall del castillo había mucha gente. Y de repente Ron vio a Krum. Estaba esperando a Hermione con una rosa en una mano y una caja de chocolates en la otra.

"Idiota" murmuró Ron.

"Dijiste algo Ron" dijo Hermione volteándolo a ver.

"No nada" le contestó Ron sonriéndole. "Mira ahí esta Krum" le dijo Ron. Francamente sin ganas.

Hermione abrazó al chico, bajo las escaleras de mármol y fue a saludar a Krum.

Entraron al comedor y la cena paso sin preámbulos. Después de la cena, las brujas de Machbeth comenzaron a tocar.

Hermione se levanto a bailar con Krum.

Estuvieron bailando largo rato y claro Ron jamás les quito el ojo de encima. Pero el poor de Ron, no iba a aguantar verla bailando con él. Así que salió del castillo.

Fuera los terrenos estaban plagados de pequeñas hadas rosas. Ron fue a sentarse a una de las bancas que estaban por ahí. Y de repente lo escucho.

"Déjame"

"Porr qué he de hacerrlo"

"Por el simple hecho de que no quiero"

"Sí no quisierras no habrrías venido conmigo"

"Vine contigo por que creí que eras diferente, pero no eres otra cosa más que un maldito cerdo."

Ok Ron había oído suficiente. Se levanto de la banca en la que estaba. Se dirigió hacia donde provenían las voces. Y vio algo que hizo que sacara su varita.

* * *

Hermione.

"Creí que eras diferente, pero no eres más que un maldito cerdo." Le dije.

"Bien, que bueno que eso crreas" dijo Víctor dándose la vuelta y dándome la espalda. "Perro a mi no me parrece." Dijo otra vez volteándome a ver.

Sentí la parte de atrás de su mano derecha golpeándome el rostro. Me agarre la mejilla, lo mire a los ojos. El todavía tenía la mano levantada yo esperaba el siguiente golpe pero antes de que lo diera se escucho un grito.

"Expelliarmus." Había gritado un chico. Volteé a ver hacía donde había provenido ese grito, y lo vi ahí de pie con la varita en alto se iba acercando a nosotros.

"Ron" dije cuando estuvo a dos pasos de mí.

"Nunca vuelvas a intentar tocarla." Le dijo Ron a Krum. Jamás había visto a Ron así, su cara denotaba furia, sus ojos azules lanzaban llamas. Ron se acerco a donde Krum había sido desarmado y le puso la varita en el corazón.

"No sé ningún hechizo para matar, pero un hechizo lanzado a esta distancia puede ser catastrófico." Le dijo como última palabra. "Te vuelves a acercar a ella en lo que resta de tiempo, y créeme, te mato" dijo Ron amenazadoramente.

Ron se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de llegar a mi altura cuando.

"Sí ve y cojete a tu maldita puta que tanto defiendes"

"Petrificus totalus" dijo Ron lanzándole el hechizo directamente al pecho. "Jamás vuelvas a referirte a ella de esa manera." Dijo Ron. Me tomo de la mano y dejo a Krum tirado en el piso.

Llegamos a la sala común.

* * *

Ron.

"Gracias Ron" dijo la chica acercándose a él. "Gracias por haberme defendido de Krum." Dijo la chica acercándose más a él.

La chica lo beso. Fue un beso pequeño, pero para Ron, fue como haber sido elevado a las nubes y de regreso.

"De verdad gracias." Le dijo la chica separándose de él y subió a su dormitorio.

"Hermione" dijo Ron

"¿Sí?" dijo dándose la vuelta y brindándole una sonrisa que el chico sabía que solo era de él.

"No nada" dijo Ron mejor guardándose para sí lo que tenía pensado decirle. Para eso ya estaba San Valentín pensó el chico.

* * *

N/a: y les gusto, o no les gusto. Diganme sí. Ok hasta el prox capí, esta vez no le pongo avances poruqe el siguiente va a ser algo corto, ya lo tengo escrito. Ya aprendí a ponerle reglas entre pedaso y pedaso¿qué? no sabía sí.

Until the next time Ginny Posh Spice.


	5. Capitulo 6 Sabes mi nombre con eso basta

Disclamer: Na' de Harry es mió, la historia sí.

Nota del autor: este capi esta corto pero lindo. Espero les guste. Lo del escrito me lo dió un amigo en la fiesta de Dan el sabado pasado, me parecio lindo y pus aquí lo puse. Lo del amigo y mua, no es nada de na'. Me gustaba cuando tenía 12 pero lo deje de ver por tres años, y actualmente es solo mi amigo. Me dió lo del escrito y yo le dije que me serviria para una historia. Esperen ¿Por qué me excuso? qué importa quien me lo haya dado, el chiste es que funciona en la historia. Lo del final de la carta si lo escribí yo. Así que le doy gracias a mi amigo Ivan por haberme ayudado a escribir este capítulo.

Prólogo: Francamente ahorita no tengo que decir para este capítulo, pero espero les guste. Sucede en San Valentín de su cuarto año.

Capítulo 5

La chica abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla.

La carta empezaba algo así:

_Yo conozco al hombre que te ama._

_En realidad soy su mejor amigo y confidente._

_Es voluble yo lo sé, pero eso no importa._

_Él me dijo que no te contara nada, pero,_

_Traicionare su amistad, puesto que,_

_Eso es algo que debes saber._

_Él me cuenta que cada vez que te ve, _

_Siente como si estuviera viendo un ángel._

_Me cuenta que para poder conciliar el sueño_

_Piensa en ti._

_Cada que lo veo triste le preguntó qué le pasa._

_Y él con una sonrisa disimulada me contesta:_

"_Nada, estoy bien"_

_Pero yo se que no es así ya que él_

_Solo piensa en ti, y no solo en ese momento,_

_Sino cada minuto que ha pasado desde que te vio._

_Su nombre no necesitas saberlo_

_Sabes el mió y con eso es suficiente._

_Me gustas, me gustas demasiado, se que aún no te he dicho mi nombre, pero eso no importa ya que mi amor por ti es más importante que mi nombre._

_Atte. Tu admirador secreto._

La chica doblo la carta. Sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer con sus lágrimas. Volteó a ver a su alrededor esperando encontrar a quien le había mandado esa carta por San Valentín y con el único que se encontró mirándola fue con Ron.

"¿Otra vez el misteriosos chico?" le preguntó Ron metiendose otra cuchara llena de cereal a la boca. Masticó ruidosamente.

Hermione lo volteó a ver, lo miro a sus ojos azules tratando de adivinar lo que decían, pero los vio tan inexpresivos que tan solo contesto:

"Y que más da si es él o si es alguien más, tu jamás te darás cuenta" le dijo la chica levantándose de la mesa del comedor y saliendo de éste.

* * *

N/a: bueno les dejo algo del sig capi pa' que lo lean. 

… "Bebés"…

… "el maldito huevo se rompió"…

… "esta es mi última clase con ustedes, así que…

… "Tu equipo es Ron"…

… "Es solo un condón"…

… "No te rías, parece que te burlas de mi"…

Bueno ahora mándenme reviews.


End file.
